


alright okay maybe

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody has their bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alright okay maybe

**Author's Note:**

> 13.we all float on
> 
> im doing this out of order but i dont care

Perfect pink lips pulled down into a scowl. Dark orange eyebrows were furrowed and warm brown eyes simmered with an uncanny amount of anger. Today was supposed to be simple but somehow even the smallest things managed to piss him off.

_If this girl asks one more question, I'm going to fucking lose it._

He let out a low sigh rubbed his temples and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

“Kurosaki-kun are you having a problem paying attention in my class?"

A few snickers break out through the class. Ichigo gets even more irritated.

This teachers gets on his nerves. Constantly pestering him over the smallest things. He closes his eyes for a second and the teacher automatically assumes that he "doesn't value education or the amount of time and effort teachers put into their lessons" and wastes five minutes of class time spouting nothing but pure bullshit.

"Sorry sensei," he mumbles out in excuse, "my head is hurting a bit."

Kuchiki-sensei huffs indignantly and shakes his head slightly. “Perhaps you should visit the infirmary? If you had informed me of your problem earlier then we wouldn't be having this problem now would we,” Kuchiki-sensei says in an overly superior tone.

_When will he get off my fucking case and go back to answering that dumb ass’s questions._

He brings his hand up behind his head before sheepishly. “You’re right sensei maybe I should go to the infirmary. Can I be excused?”

“Yes you may,” Kuchiki-sensei mutters while looking at him through narrowed eyes behind black framed glasses. He glances at Ichigo one last time before going back to the annoyingly persistent student who asked more questions than he can count.

Ichigo quietly gathers his thing and escortes himself out the class, not even sparing a single glance behind him.

The halls are empty. Muffled, distant voices of teachers and students alike float through the air.

He doesn't go to the infirmary.

He doesn’t go back to class.

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

 


End file.
